Legacy
by Faedina
Summary: As this Draenei paladin seeks higher military standing of becoming a Vindicator, she encounters adventures and challenges she never thought possible. She struggles more then ever to deal with her haunting memories as she fights for the alliance on the new world of Pandaria. Will she be able to survive the memories that will haunt her upon the land of Pandaria? Graphic fight scenes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The realm of which this story was constructed from is not of my own and is completely owned by Blizzard. Some of the Characters such as Vindicator Maraad, Vindicator Aalesia and Prophet Valen are also not of my own. The rest of the characters and the main character is of my own.

Chapter 1: Kyline

A fur lined hood draped over her goat like horns, covered her face against the icy wind of Storm Peaks, the northern region of the continent Northrend. In between Kyline's quiet grumbling of the cold she thanked the Naaru for the power of the light keeping her slightly warm, yet cursed that her hooves were not adapted to this kind of terrain. It was 25,000 years ago that her people met the interdimensional beings called the Naaru. That was a difficult time for the once great planet of Argus. Kyline's mother told her how the developed society upon Argus was ruled by three great elders. The fallen Titan Sargeras visited this planet then claimed that he was impressed by the intellect and work of these peoples, the Eredar. He promised more power and knowledge which was all that the Eredar cared about. Two of the three elders become corrupt with the promises of demonic power turning many of the Eredar people into terrible beings of great destruction. The one elder, Prophet Velen, who did not accept this power took with him the other Eredar who resisted the corruption and fled the planet with the help of the Naaru to many planets eventually landing permanently on the planet Azeroth. That was when they became The Exiled Ones, the Draenei. The Naaru gave Kyline's people the power of the light in hopes to develop an army to take back their home world one day. Kyline with a gift to harness this power became a Paladin, champion of the light and destroyer of darkness.

Kyline made it past the mountain range of Storm Peaks as she recounted the story her mother told her on the land of Draenor, her birthplace. She entered a large open field eternally covered in snow, on her way to the Alliance base K3. She spent one month in Storm Peaks in search of a Storm Giant, and conducted a series of tests that will lead her to become a Vindicator. A Vindicator is one of the highest military ranks that she can achieve as a paladin, other than an Exarch. Exarch's are only assigned to the oldest of the Draenei. Kyline is only 814 years old, that is very young for a Draenei, since Prophet Velen is still alive.

Vindicators generally fights with two handed weapons but Kyline prefers the shield and her trusted axe. She is proficient in both ways of fighting. She regretted her choice of choosing the shield over the two-handed hammer this time seeing as the axe on her hip and the shield on her back adds a considerable more weight than needed for this adventure.

Snow got caught up in her boots cooling her calves to an unpleasant temperature. As she saw the K3 base ahead, her spirits increased. One flight from there will take her to the warm beds of the sky city of Dalaran. She continued forward with a lighter mood remembering the times with her mentor, Vindicator Aalesia. Upon the Azuremyst Isles was where she met Vindicator Aalesia. She became the mother figure to Kyline after the massacre on Draenor. Vindicator Maraad, being a great friend to her parents introduced Aalesia to Kyline. Vindicator Maraad saw the light in Kyline's eyes when he brought her here with the few Draenei that were able to escape. Unable to train her due to his duties for the alliance faction, Aalesia offered to train Kyline. Kyline remembered the aching feeling in her muscles those first days of training. Aalesia was not mean to Kyline but she was not easy on her either. Decades of quests and training made Kyline a strong paladin.

Kyline outwardly sighs with relief as she walked up to K3. Headed straight for the flight master, she tried to tell the human of her destination; however, all that came out was a dry whisper. Due to the dry winter in the Storm Peaks and the lack of fresh water, Kyline lost her voice. Unnerved by the presence of a female Draenei, the human fumbled with some of his own water to offer to her. Kyline takes it graciously even though she knew of the flight master's uneasiness. The Draenei, her people, are very new to this world and to a young race such as humans they are still exotic. This has led to some vulgar experiences that Kyline has encountered since the humans deem her race alluring.

"I would like a flight to Dalaran if you wouldn't mind." She said in the distinct accent of the Draenei with the soft roll of the "r's".

"Thattt wont be a problem miss" he said "that will jjjust be 1 gold piece"

With the money that she had successfully earned as a paladin, as well as compensation money from Vindicator Aalesia 1 gold piece was not too much to spend however, it was more expensive than expected. Either way she paid, just happy to get out of Storm Peaks. She mounted the pure white Griffon. As the griffon starts rising, his wings rushed cold air over Kyline. She shivered but then remembered how much she likes flying where pure excitement overrules the feeling of being cold. Even though she was one of the survivors from the Exodar crash, she never had a hatred for flying as some of her kin developed.

A few hours later Kyline arrived at Dalaran energetic from the release of endorphins of the flight. She swung her right leg over the rear end of the griffon and stepped onto Krasus' Landing. A little off balance and malnourished, Kyline gets dizzy falling on her bum. Her cheeks turn a little bluer than her naturally darker purple skin, as she blushed in embarrassment. Picking herself off of the dirty cobblestone, she quickly oriented herself and walked away gratified that no one saw her unflattering landing. Kyline headed down the streets of Dalaran nodding to a few gnomes in deep discussion of new and exciting inventions they create. Kyline always finds gnomes the most interesting of the races with their tinkering. She headed toward the Legerdemain Lounge, avoiding the Horde quarter of the city. Inside the Lounge she plopped on the seat next to an obviously wealthy patron who by first looks seems to be an owner of some large trading company. She did not look at the bar tender, but looked straight at the menu knowing how delicious this food is from previous encounters.

"May I please get 2 roasted quillboar legs and a glass of your best Dalaran vintage please." she said to the bartender deciding to spoil herself before the next adventure.

"Would that be the Mulled Frost Lotus or the Icethorn ma'am?" Said the bar tender in a distinctive Thalassian accent.

For the first time Kyline looked up at the bar tender and rushed into action. She hastily reached over her left shoulder grabbed her shield, while unclasping her axe and popping it out of its holster with her right hand. Balancing herself she prepared to attack the Blood Elf, lowering her head showing her damaging horns in all their glory. She lets go a low growl daring the Blood Elf to attack her, as rage builds up in her eyes.

"KYLINE! Stop!" someone said roughly behind her.

She recognized the human's voice registering familiarity. Her face contorted to confusion as she fights the rage inside her. Many years of hatred have made it difficult on the young Draenei, even if Prophet Velen has been teaching her peace. The Blood Elf cowered under the bar as Kyline struggles with her inner toil, her axe arm shaking. She lost her concentration though as she heard curses from the Blood Elf, resigning herself to the savage side. The rage builds as Kyline started walking slowly to enact vengeance to those who wrought unprovoked violence on her people. She took one step, then feels a paw on her shoulder and the claws digging into it. Not feeling the pain but moving on instinct Kyline snapped her shield arm to the left aiming straight for the cat's neck. If the cat and hunter were not attuned to Kyline's fighting style, the cat's head would have been decapitated in an instant out of ferocity of Kyline's attack. After the cat's evasive dash away, Kyline felt an arrow in her shoulder throwing her off balance. The large cat then pounced upon Kyline pinning her down. The cat barely able to hold Kyline down as she tried to break free, lets out a growl, warning his hunter companion. The hunter stood over Kyline then knocked her out with a hit from her bow between Kyline's eyes.

Kyline awoke with a searing headache half an hour later, barely remembering anything past ordering the delicious food she was going to eat. As if on cue her muscled stomach rumbled in protest, indicating to the fact she did not eat any of the food she ordered.

"What happened to me?" she questioned out loud before realizing she was not alone.

"You raged." said the familiar voice from before.

Turning her throbbing head toward the corner she saw a human sitting there dressed in dark green mail armor. Her bright frizzy red hair pops out from the brown curtains behind her. That red hair enhances the randomly assorted freckles upon her alabaster skin. Next to her is a white, and black spotted spirit leopard, relaxed in the only patch of light that is sneaking through the closed curtains. Wisps of blue smoke come out of the leopard's maw. Thankful for the lack of sunlight due to her minor concussion, Kyline gives a perplexing look at the hunter.

"Blood Elf bartender," she responded.

As those three words were spoken Kyline's memory comes back.

"Dd… did I kill anyone?"

"No. Good thing I was in Dalaran at the time Kyline or else you would be in the dungeon until Vindicator Aalesia, or Möbius, your dear gnome friend, would pay for your release."

"Or you, or Eodir" Kyline corrects.

"Yes, either way you should be more careful Kyline" said the hunter.

"Now sister are you done harassing me. I am, you know, about 789 years your senior." Kyline said with a grin "Won't you give me a hug, Angela?"

Laughing the hunter walked over to Kyline and gave her a tight hug. Kyline smiled despite the throbbing of her head. Angela was an adventurous young human who left her parents in search of that adventure. Kyline found her on the edge of her homeland called Red Ridge Mountains. The 13 year old that Kyline met those years back was terrified at the unfamiliar appearance of a Draenei and ran back home. Kyline chuckled lightly from those memories.

"You must be hungry I almost forgot Kyline, to your right are some quillboar legs you ordered. Due to the incident neither I, nor the innkeeper thought you should have alcohol, so there is a glass of water waiting for you." Kyline's stomach grumbled to the idea of hot food cooked on stove not a campfire.

The hunter waited patiently as Kyline gulped down half the glass of water and started scarfing down food.

"Now Angela what are you doing in Dalaran? I thought you were helping the Worgen's with their new life."

"I was but my job is finished they are settling well in Darnassus and Stormwind. Now I am in Dalaran for some uncomfortable black market trade business. Honestly I am glad I am no longer dealing with the stinking lupin humanoids." Kyline started giggling "It is soo true. It's as if there are wet dogs all around. Remember I used to have a wolf before Garaan here." She pointed to the cat. "Yet she did not stink nearly as much."

Kyline giggled, but at the mention of Garaan she started to feel a stinging in her shoulder. Looking to the left shoulder she saw why. Three rows of claw marks made large impressions in her skin that are scabbed over with her dark blue blood.

"Yeah that's a pretty nasty gash that Garaan made and I apologize but sometimes in the past the pain worked to get you out of that grim state. It always intrigued me for such a peaceful and gentle race, you do have the ability for as much savagery as the orcs sometimes."

"Yes Angela… we do…" Kyline said somberly

"How is Project Vindicator?" Angela asked in hopes to lighten up the mood

Kyline hesitantly grins from the choice of words that Angela used. Angela called Kyline's progress to her Vindicatorship, Project Vindicator on their second meeting. At that second meeting when Angela's curiosity overcame her fear, she told Kyline how she yearned for adventure. Kyline thought Angela was too young and not ready so agreed to make a deal if she would stay at home. Angela would stay at home and continue to train as a hunter, and when Angela turned 18 Kyline promised to take her on one adventure. Angela readily agreed, and so did her parents with some persuasion. Kyline came back occasionally after quests to make sure that Angela kept her promise and noticed how talented she really was with a bow. Over that time Angela and Kyline developed a strong bond of friendship. At the time Angela turned 18 and was done her training Kyline took her on an adventure. The one adventure turned into many.

"Okay!" Kyline repied. Angela raised one red eyebrow indicating more information was required "Storm Peaks honestly sucked. Far too cold for my liking. Alterac Valley isn't even that cold, in both spirit and body. I doubt even the dwarves would enjoy Storm Peaks." Kyline finished.

"Have you been anywhere else up here other than Storm Peaks?"

"Yes I have, Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. I quite liked both regions really, they were more peaceful than action packed." Kyline touched the spot where she was hit with Angela's bow and winces from the pain.

"Oh wow, I am sorry Kyline I forgot you need your rest. Healers orders! I will be back soon after some of my business has been conducted."

"I agree I do feel quite woozy right now so thank you. Enjoy your hunt for black marketers." Kyline replied

"I will! Oh and you owe me this new bow." Angela points to her bow strapped on her back "Your goat head snapped the wooden part."

Giggling Kyline nodded, and shooed Angela out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Underbelly

Fire is all around her. Draenei are spread out awkwardly on the floor killed brutally and surrounded by a bath of blue blood. Vindicator Maraad walks over to her, hammer in hand orc blood on his face and the last remnants of rage leaves his eyes.

Kyline bolted up to a sitting position as she woke up from the nightmare, drenched in her own sweat. With freezing cold hands she threw the heated blanket off herself. She is alone. On Northrend not on Draenor. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she sat on the edge of the bed. Knowing the implications of her dream as memories, she attempted to push the memories aside.

Finally composed, Kyline shedded her clothing and cleaned up as best as she can. Inspecting the gash on her shoulder she puts some healing salve on it then a netherweave bandage in hopes that her spaulders will not chafe the wound. She put on her warm woolen shirt and pants to fight the cold, then grabs pieces of her signature black and golden plate armor equipping them, careful to avoid getting her hairless purple tail caught in her legplates. Testing movement with her left shoulder she felt a bearable dull ache.

Fully equipped with the exception of her helmet she pulled on her frostweave backpack underneath her cloak. Her shield then got strapped to her back over her cloak. Other bags filled with jewels, preserved food and cheap drinks got attached to her belt alongside her glowing golden axe. She puts her brown hair up in her favorite style of two high pigtails, which accentuated her glowing light blue eyes and jeweled tentacles that originate from behind her ears. Lastly she put on her mother's tail ring and the Naaru's ring on her middle finger.

Looking at herself in the mirror satisfied with her elegant yet intimidating appearance, she noticed the little discoloring of her skin on her head below the natural triangle plate growth on her head. Giggling to herself she shrugged off the minor change having suffered worse injuries, and walked out of her room. Looking out the only balcony of the floor she noticed no sun in the sky but the light coming from a large full moon. Shrugging at how late she woke up she walked down the only set of stairs to her right.

Kyline heard the sweet melodic harp music as she reached the ground floor of the Legerdemain Lounge. This was the busiest time for the Lounge where the regular drinkers gathered. Every table is filled with every race possible, including a table consisting of only Blood Elves. In a calmer demeanor than earlier that day, she was able to contain her anger for the race, but still expressed her extreme dislike quietly. The few Draenei in the establishment also threw a few unnerving glances towards the Blood Elf table, but more towards the orc's behind the Blood Elves. Noticing the innkeeper at the bar she headed in that direction. The same Blood Elf bartender as before gave her a suspicious look, but using all her strength of will she ignored him.

"My apologies for the disruption yesterday that was very unlike me." She said to the human in scantily clad clothing.

"Kyline you are a very frequent visitor here lately and I have never seen such an incident. I will let it go once but, keep in mind I cannot have a rage fuelled Draenei in my inn." She replied "You know it's bad for business."

"I understand Amisi. I apologize again, must have been the hungry and sleep deprived me."

"Excuses will not help your situation Kyline. I do give you your warning." Moving to a lighter tone she said "Oh and there are a few letters that arrived for you in the mail."

"Thank you very much. Good luck with your rowdy patrons here." She replied giving her a sly wink. After many times of associating with Amisi, Kyline is aware of her other side occupations.

Kyline walked out of the large open door and rummaged through her mailbox full of advertisements. Eventually she found two letters, one from Vindicator Aalesia and one from Angela. Kyline opens the one from Aalesia knowing this will be her more detailed orders.

_Dear Kyline,_

_ I have heard great deeds from you in Storm Peaks. This is good for it will improve your chances of becoming a Vindicator, after the final interview and assessment of your work. _

_Onwards to your next orders. You will rent a griffon and head to The Skybreaker in Icecrown. There you will meet Möbius who will help you climb the horror gate of Ice Crown Citadel and kill 10 Harbinger of Horrors. There will also be a Vindicator there, waiting for you and tell you more details about your Quest._

_ Good Luck,_

_ Vindicator Aalesia_

Kyline was very perplexed of Vindicator Aalesia's orders. In Dragonblight and Storm Peaks they were much more specific. Deciding to not worry herself about it until the moment comes, Kyline opened the other letter.

_Hey sleepyhead,_

_I need your help. I know you are taking a few days off before your last Vindicator test but I could really use someone with your specific skill set. Not to mention I know how much you like some crazy adventure anyway. Meet me at Violet Hold at the moon's zenith (so 12am ish) and I shall explain more. _

_ Angela_

Angela knows Kyline too well, a few days off is only nice to get out of the cold but can get very boring for Kyline. Kyline walked into the Lounge again and asked of a nearby dwarf what the time is.

"Lass idddd a be 12:30 am." He said interrupted by a large hiccup.

She thanked the drunken dwarf and headed off to Violet Hold as fast as she can. Upset she doesn't have her Vitreous Stone Drake Galena, for many reasons she used the power of the Light to speed up her progression on foot. As she made it to Violet Hold she saw Angela snoring on the steps outside without Garaan. Giggling Kyline nudged Angela awake.

"I thought you were doing some black market trade investigation. You do know that a job like that would be much better accomplished in the wee hours of the morning; however, forgive me for not seeing the significance of you sleeping on some very filthy steps." Kyline said.

"UUUGGGH." Angela retorted as she groaned from her rude awakening "I have been waiting for you."

"It's only been 45 minutes, that is nothing in the grand scheme of time"

"Yeah says the 814 year old…"

Kyline waited for Angela to awaken a bit more from her slumber, before she started prodding her about this mysterious adventure.

"Even for someone as old as you are, Kyline you sure are impatient."

"What? How? I haven't even said anything."

"You do not have to you're an open book to me sister." Angela grinned. "So pretty much what is the problem is lack of man power. I have to infiltrate and observe for myself, the black market but I cannot have Garaan with me for that is not accepted even among warlocks. No pets are allowed! Or so I was told. I need you to come with me in case there is a problem."

"Why on earth would a paladin, champion of the light and destroyer of evil, go into the black market trading?"

"You forget that there are more than one different kinds of paladin's, you may be the destroyer of evil but that does not mean you cannot be doing some mercenary work on the side. For you will be my body guard. Seems like most of the traders have one. You know as well as I how terrible I am with close combat fights." Angela said nudging at the short sword on her belt.

Kyline furrowed her brow not too impressed with Angela's idea of adventure for she has no experience with such deceitful endeavors. Becoming a paladin Kyline was told that stealth was one of the few attributes that a Paladin would never resort to unless absolutely crucial. For it was not the way of the Light. Thinking it over Kyline realized that if she does not go with Angela, she would put Angela in grave danger. Sometimes being the bystander is more of an injustice than using a little deceit for information.

"Angela yes I will help you out." Kyline stated reluctantly.

"Thank you sister you are doing me a great favour and the gods must forgive you for that."

"Let us hope." Kyline said knowing the consequences of not honoring her vows. Omadera once a respectable paladin went rogue to avenge her mother's death. Not following her vows she was shunned among Draenei, the Naaru, and the alliance. She serves as an example for every paladin of not honoring the Light.

"Okay lets go! You don't have to say anything at all for this is my mission just look all imposing and such." Angela said smiling.

"I follow your lead and let the Light protect us."

Angela untied her horse from a statue by Violet Hold, which was missed by Kyline's previous observations. Angela mounted the horse and led the way. Kyline sighed outwardly to demonstrate her discomfort of not having Galena with her started walking alongside Angela as she led the way.

Kyline and Angela walk/ride to the entrance of the Underbelly. Kyline is not surprised that the Black market is in Dalaran's Sewer system called the Underbelly, but she finds it perplexing to choose the most conspicuous of places. Kyline gave Angela a confused look but got no reply as they walk down the ramp into the sewers.

As the entered the Underbelly Kyline smells the strong sewer. The further they get down the winding ramp the stronger the atrocious sewer smell got, being the strongest and almost overbearing for Kyline at the end of the ramp. She covered her nose with a fingerless armored hand envying Angela for her lacking sense of smell. She continued on with a look of disgust etched upon her face. Looking around Kyline noticed that the Underbelly looked like a large "corridor" with sewage running along the concaved indent running along the brick. There are various tunnels that branch off from the main one leading into different areas of vendors and a bar. Walking to the right of the flowing sewage Angela led Kyline into a circular sewer tunnel, which has some remnants of maggot filled waste products on the walls and the lower part of the tunnel. The tunnel has torches providing enough light to see the many cobwebs on the top of the tunnel with various insects caught in them but, not enough to see what is at the end of the tunnel. Angela dismounted her horse, then tied its reins to a row of metal hooks to keep the steed in place.

When they entered the tunnel Kyline understood why there are hooks for mounts. For the floor of the tunnel is very slippery eventually causing Kyline to fall face first in a large pile of excrement. With her hooves it made it extremely difficult to walk along the tunnel. Already covered by a great deal of waste Kyline struggled to get up while trying not to throw up from the overwhelming smell. As Kyline got her bearings back together she triumphantly got herself up. She looked up and noticed Angela making a sore attempt of stifling a laugh.

"What are you looking at?" Kyline asked, spitting filth out of her mouth.

Angela burst into laughter, unable to answer Kyline's rhetorical question. Kyline sighed, soaks a linen bandage with water and wipes the muck off her face and horns. Looking at her armor with disgust she concluded that cleaning will have to wait. Noticing that Angela still has not composed herself Kyline threw the linen bandage at Angela. The bandage landed squarely upon Angela's scarlet hair. Kyline satisfied grabbed a leather pouch of dire brew and took a swig. Angela finished laughing and noticed the dirtied bandage upon her head. Physically shivering she asked for some dire brew from Kyline.

"Your form of entertainment is quite odd to me." Kyline said as Angela took a sip of the red pouch.

"Oh Kyline you would have laughed if I fell, be honest!"

Kyline shrugged and motioned for Angela to continue forward. Angela adjusted her bow and resumed her previous expression of indifference as they continued forward. From the entrance the tunnel seemed much longer, but after a few minutes Kyline and Angela reached the end.

They walked upon some decaying wooden boards that are about one foot away from monster invested waters. There are only three merchants; one alchemist across from the tunnel, a stolen goods vender to the left, and a specialized leather armor vender to the right. Angela went to the goblin stolen goods vender and Kyline followed.

"Wazzap?" he asked

"I am here to see Razkal!" Angela said.

"And are ya expected?" the goblin asked sarcastically

"No."

"Well stop wastin' my time then… I go' transactions to make. " the goblin flicked his hand shooing Angela away.

"But I have money." Angela said calmly.

The Goblin stopped for a moment pondering on the chance of a significant sum of gold for little effort. Kyline wondered if he would buy the bait, but knowing little about goblins Kyline expected the answer to be no.

"Now ya talkin'. Gimme the coin. I show you the way."

Angela gave the goblin 25 gold. Kyline quirked an eyebrow at Angela for the steep price but Angela just shrugged. As the goblin went to the corner of the makeshift room he started climbing wooden boxes.

"Goblins are greedy little things, they will take money for anything as long as it is a sufficient amount to them." Angela whispered to Kyline

"Ya commin or what?" the goblin said dragging out the a's.

Angela reached the box the goblin is on when Kyline climbs the box underneath. Kyline confused as to why they are on top of boxes near the wall of the room, waits for the goblin's next move. The Goblin pulled out a netherweave cloth and wipes the wall with it. After time, an indentation is shown of a crest of some sort. The goblin then pulled out a necklace from under his leather jerkin, and placed it into the groove. Kyline then heard a clicking and grinding noises from behind the wall. Then a piece of the wall falls down right in front of the goblin and Angela. The goblin told Kyline and Angela to stay while he goes in first. A few moments later his green ugly head popped up in the entrance and told them to follow him.

Angela walked in first, Kyline followed after. All that Kyline saw is that she is in some closed off room, with hay strewn upon the brick floor. The one piece of furniture is a rotting wood table with two chairs on either side. The little light that is visible is from a chandelier on top of the table making the corners of the medium sized room beyond visibility.

"Ya sit down and Razkal will see ya soon." He said pointing to Angela

"Thanks goblin."

"Heh heh. Glad ta help!" he said then left via the way they enter the room and put the stone back to where it was. With the door closed Kyline notices no distinguishable doors giving her the impression of being trapped.

Kyline started pacing as they wait for Razkal. Hours later they heard a whirring sound from the side of the room. The wall broke off forming another makeshift door, just like the one they entered. A group of goblins entered. One goblin clad in extensive leather armour, shiny necklaces of all colours and large rings on every finger led the group over to Angela. The leader goblin which Kyline assumes is Razkal sat down in the only other chair available while three other goblins surrounded Razkal. Kyline thought she saw five goblins.

"I've heard about ya looking, for me. Or so they say." He started "But before we start any business I will have to ask for your weapons."

Angela nodded and grabbed her bow strapped to her back. She placed it on the table as Kyline unsheathed her axe and placed it beside Angela's bow. Two goblins moved forward as Angela placed her quiver of quicksilver arrows and her short sword on the table. The two Goblin's grabbed the weapons off the table then looked to Kyline indicating to her shield. Kyline reluctantly hands it over to the goblins and they dropped all the weapons into a pit under the hay.

"Now what da ya like human?" Razkal asked

"I would like to participate in a business endeavor with you." Angela said calmly

"I thought about it when I heard of ya two days ago. Even when ma associate told me ya was here." He said lightly with a frown on his face. "Until I also heard ya had a Draenei. Not just a Draenei but a paladin."

"Yes and your point?" Angela asked. Kyline got nervous.

"Tis a rare occurrence to see Draenei in ma business. Paladin is unheard of. You are fools to think I'd believe ya!" he said lightly.

"You are mistaken Razkal let me expl…"

"Don't ya tell me excuses girl. I ain't no fool," he interrupted "I'm not sorry 'bout this."

Razkal jumped forward on the table and threw a punch towards Angela's temple before Kyline or Angela could react. Normally that weak punch would have done nothing to Angela, but he had brass knuckles on. Angela fell out of her seat on the floor knocked out, with a large bruise starting to form underneath the small incision. Kyline started towards Angela and the Goblin until she received a kick in the knee from behind. She fell onto one knee as it gave out. Then she felt a hand lift up her delicate chin, exposing her neck to the sharp cold steel blade that rested upon her exposed neck. She smelt poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Silverpelt Wolf

"Kill the Draenei, I will take the human an' learn more about why they're here." Razkal said to the assassin behind Kyline.

As Razkal moved around the table to pick up Angela, Kyline pulled out a thin dagger from her belt slowly, escaping the notice of the assassin. Dealing with many rogues in her lifetime she learnt that having a dagger concealed is a life saver. Not a normal weapon for a paladin, most enemies do not bother looking for it. Kyline grabbed the attackers offending hand with her right making it seem as she is struggling. She whipped her left behind her body, dagger in hand, slicing a large gash into the assassin's thigh. She felt the squirt of red blood upon her hand indicating she struck the artery successfully. As the assassin fell back in pain Kyline felt a slight nick upon her neck from the poisoned dagger. Slowly blood dripped down her neck.

Razkal stopped what he was doing and stood up. Kyline snapped her hand throwing her only weapon towards the closest goblin. With unbelievable accuracy, Kyline avoided killing the goblin as the hilt of the dagger hit hard into his head. Kyline sprinted over to where Razkal stashed her weapon. She looked into the pit but nothing was there. Frustrated Kyline looked up as a goblin approached her. Kyline resolved to fight this goblin and steal his sword. She stood up quickly but received a blow of dizziness as the potent poison began to take effect. Her chances were looking very slim. She was not going to give up. She got into a fighting stance and waited for the hammer wielding goblin. He noticed her weakness and increased his speed charging at her. When he reached Kyline she was ready and dodged his high swing. Kyline then swept her foot around tripping up the goblin. She popped back up and disarmed him with a break of his wrist. She grabbed the fallen weapon and hit the goblin in the head with the butt of the hammer.

As Kyline knocked one Goblin out, another rushed toward her. She panicked as the poison started to take effect. She called upon the power of the light forming a hammer of justice above the rushing goblin. He tumbled to the floor as the conjured hammer fell upon his head and exploded with a flash of light.

The last goblin other than Razkal looked at Kyline with horror. Knowing she had little time before the poison killed her she leapt up high beyond the physical capabilities of a human, toward the goblin. She swung with the two-handed hammer attempting to hit the goblin square in the face. With her perception contorted she missed as she landed. The goblin attacked from her left. She just barely parried the thrust as she turned, facing her duel wielding opponent. She successfully disarmed her opponent of one sword as she kicked her leg out. With shear ferocity, Kyline swung the off balanced hammer towards the goblins stomach. She succeeded in crippling the goblin as he fell forward in pain.

Kyline walked over to Razkal, weapon ready while taking a final glance at the almost dead assassin. Blood squirted out of the large wound she made, creating a wide radius of blood splatter and a large pond near the victim.

"Agree to listen to my story and he will not die" Kyline said stumbling.

"Let 'im die he was only hired recently I have no loyalties to him."

She shrugged at Razkal's reply knowing that the light would not give her the power to heal the assassin. Assassins are the embodiment of evil that Kyline swore to fight. Using the light to heal such evil would be abusing the power she was given.

"Then I guess listen to me or die."

"That's a better threat tall one." Razkal said confidently looking up at Kyline who is over 4 feet his height. "Talk!"

Razkal stepped over an unconscious goblin, and sat back down. Kyline picked Angela up gently and put her back in her seat. Kyline paused knowing that if she did not extract the poison she will die. She summoned the power of the light and placed a hand over her neck. A warm light radiated from her hand as she cast her spell. Underneath the light, green foggy clouds slowly lift from the incision. She pulled her hand away and the fog followed. Pointing her palm to the ground she dispelled the incantation dropping the now liquid poison on the ground. Sighing with relief as her vision came back she looked at Razkal with confusion seeing as he had an obvious advantage, yet he surrendered.

"I am no longer officially a Paladin you fool." Kyline started bringing a grimace to Razkal's face "I quit the order, for they would not take vengeance upon those who need it. Those who killed my family. I left my people to pursue justice to those who need it. The light has not left me I take that as a sign, but I am still an outcast. I no longer get jobs I did before, and I am hunted by those I served for 1000 years. I need money if I am to do my family honour. If that means I have to delve into something more _fraudulent_ so be it. You are a rash fool. For I am Omadera!" Kyline lied.

"Of course I will hold you up to what you say to me and ask some of my associates about ya Omadera." Razkal said "Ya will both be in holding until then, this room shall suffice. No killin'… for now" he threatened.

"I shall hand you this hammer in trust." Kyline said pointing the hilt to Razkal.

Razkal exited out the make shift door yelling in goblin. Kyline assumed it was to get some colleagues to pick up the unconscious goblins and to clean up the body of the other. To clean up the blood the goblins put hay over the blood and left it at that. _"No wonder it stinks in here_." She thought to herself.

As Kyline waited she summons the power of the light to heal Angela's large welt also checking for any brain damage. The longer Kyline held the spell the warmer her hand got as a light flowed out from her palm. Once the healing was complete, Kyline's body felt weak from the exertion of magical power she used. She sat down in the other chair and placed her head upon the table to rest. Two Goblin's stayed in the room acting as guards. Kyline then closed her eyes.

"Kyline." Says a soft voice. "Kyline my darling you will be powerful one day."

Kyline opens her eyes and notices her mother on the floor covered in blue blood. A sin'dorei sword protrudes from her stomach as she looks upon her daughter. Kyline feels tears flowing down her soft cheeks, and rage forming.

"Kyline I love you, your father loves you. Your father is watching us now and I shall join him in with the gods today. Wwwwe will watch over you." the woman on the floor says struggling with every word. "Maraad will… help you… trust him…" she takes a deep stuttering breath blood flowing from her mouth and face grimaced in pain. "Krono ki cristorr… my daughter." _The legion will fall_ Kyline translates to common tongue in her head. "Follow… the… lig…"

Kyline breaks down crying her little eyes out.

"Mother don't leave…" she says in between breaths "I need you."

Kyline awaked to a shove of her arm from Angela. She looked up towards her friend, face wet from tears. Kyline wiped the salty tears from her cheeks, as she noticed the look of concern written upon Angela's face. Stoically Kyline got up and walked over to Angela pulling out a blue murloc skin sack filled with water and indicated that Angela should drink it.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Just a few moments." Angela replied. "I saw you calling to your mother"

"Here drink this it will make your headache feel better." Kyline said while ignoring the statement.

"Thanks, Ky…"

"Omadera?" Kyline interrupted nodding to the guards

"What exactly happened?"

Kyline explained the moments when Angela was knocked out. Then told her how they are prisoners until Razkal confirmed that Omadera is indeed a betrayer to her people. Kyline smiled to Angela knowing that she made a plausible statement for indeed Omadera was a betrayer of her people. It was just that she is no longer a paladin but a death knight. Razkal walked in interrupting Kyline's thoughts.

"Good reputation in my books Omadera. I see that the dwarves killed your motha'." Razkal said

"Yes."

"Oh and sorry for that indent upon ya head Angela. Not a pretty suspicious situation from my point of view."

"No worries. Shall we get to business?" Angela replied

"Come!" Razkal said nodding

Kyline looked to Angela with concern, but Angela just shrugged and followed Razkal. Razkal led Kyline and Angela out the door he entered. Kyline looked around the room from the top of a staircase. The large room has rows upon rows of tables consisting of rare, and unique merchandise. There are pillars of dark mahogany wood holding up the ceiling which lanterns are attached, providing ample light to the damp room. In one dimly lit corner of the room there are cages of rare and unique animals. There are merchants of all kinds behind the tables hoping to make a profit off of the various customers that walk along the rows of tables. Kyline noticed that most of the customers are dressed in leather armor, labelling most of the customers as rogues. She does notice the odd mage, shaman, and hunter.

"Welcome to the Black Market." Razkal said. "Home of illegal trade, and fenced goods."

Razkal led Kyline and Angela down the stairs to the main floor of the market. They walked through the market reaching the corner of rare animals. Intrigued Kyline fell behind Razkal looking at all the pets. She almost bought one particularly rare faerie but remembered how these are illegal goods. Kyline caught up to Razkal and Angela as they walked into his office. Razkal closed the door behind them and walked over to a table that is on a raised portion of the floor. He sat down at the table as Kyline and Angela stood before the table with Razkal looking down on them.

"Now we can conduct our business." Razkal said. "What proposition do ya have for me human?"

"As you can tell I am a hunter" Angela started indicating to her bow. "I am also a beast collector. I have found the most interesting animals that are very rare but the ways I have gotten to them can be considered unethical, to the normal buyer. I see you have a good merchant for your beasts and pets. I would like to participate in some trading myself."

"You are very brave gettin' into such a competitive trade. But, as you know I can consider your request if I have some adequate proof."

"I knew that you would say that so I arranged for the capture of a very rare beast, one that I have noticed is missing from your collection."

Kyline saw Razkal perk up a little bit as Angela made her statement.

"I am sure you have heard of The Silverpelted Wolf." Angela said

Razkal almost jumped out of his seat at the mention of the famous Silverpelted Wolf. There is only one Silverpelted Wolf in all of Azeroth. The Wolf is only a legend that few people believe and fewer still have seen of the wolf. Kyline has heard that the wolf has eyes that change with each stage of the moon, its claws are made of mithryl, and that its pelt of silver. The largest of beasts on Northrend fear it, and even the Banshee's run from the sight of it.

"You are crazy thinking I would believe such a story."

"Well if you're not interested…"

"Wait!" Razkal said as Angela started turning towards the door. He looked at Angela with speculation. Kyline assumed that he is questioning whether it was worth the risk. He stood behind his desk for a few moments with a blank look upon his face until he said, "I want to see this beast with my own eyes."

"Not here! I shall decide the location and get back to you." Angela said confidently.

"Now young lady, ya may have the beast but ya are not the one to decide where we meet." Razkal stated "Tomorrow meet me in the Crystalsong Forest at the Unbound Thicket. Bring along your Paladin friend here" he eyed Kyline suspiciously "at about the fifth hour after the sun has reached its high point."

Angela was about to debate with Razkal about the meeting place, but Kyline stopped her with a look that could kill. Instead Angela nodded to Razkal and walked out the door. Kyline followed after.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was good thinking Kyline. Saying you were Omadera." Angela said as they walked into The Legerdemain Lounge.

"It was the only Draenei that I thought I could use that could pass off as someone partaking within the Black market." Kyline replied "The only thing I worry about is if Razkal will discover that Omadera is now a Death Knight. It was very recent so I am not surprised his _associates_ do not know but let us hope that he wont find out until after our deal is complete."

"Hmm... yeah I didn't even know that she was now a Death Knight."

"I received a letter from Möbius in Grizzly Hills that Omadera is now a Death Knight. Ever since she left Maraad has been keeping track of her without Prophet Velen's approval."

Kyline moved her shoulder in test of the wound that was on her shoulder. She winced in pain for it was newly opened from the previous fight.

"Why do you not use the Light to heal that wound?" Angela asked as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"I cannot heal such a deep wound with my little knowledge. I could cause more problems than good. I will however, make sure it does not get infected." Kyline replied. "I should go clean it though meet down here for lunch in a little bit?"

"Yeah sure." Angela said as she entered her room.

Kyline walked into her room and started wiping the dried up excrement from her face. She then cleaned herself off in the already drawn hot bath. She looked at the wound in her shoulder that has fresh blood pouring from it. She cleaned it carefully and used a little bit of the light to make sure no infection would develop. As she got out of the tub she put some more salve on it then covered it with another bandage. Checking the dull ache in her shoulder she concluded that she could do nothing more at this time. She equipped her armor and she combed her hair leaving it down to dry off. Kyline exited her room and walked down the stairs reaching the main floor of Legerdemain Lounge.

The first thing she noticed of the ground floor was the lack of patrons in the establishment. She has only ever been there in the evening and the morning when many patrons visit or are sleeping on the tables too drunk to walk home. The few people in the inn include a richly dressed man sitting at the bar, a female dwarf bartending, Amisi's assistant innkeeper and a few humans sitting at a table enjoying lunch. Kyline ordered food from the dwarf, and sat down at a table. As she sat down she thought that the wealthy man looked familiar maybe he was the same man that was at the inn the evening Kyline arrived. He gave her a weird feeling and she just remembered that she has never actually seen his face. Angela interrupted Kyline's thought as she sat down.

"What did you order?" Angela asked

"It is a surprise!" Kyline replied smiling knowing how much Angela hates surprises. Angela furrowed her brow in protest.

"Well I do hope it is none of that weird food that you gave me in Exodar." Angela replied mentioning the capital city of the Draenei

"Murloc is not that bad, especially roasted and braised. But the large toothed mouth makes it hard to enjoy the head.

"It was disgusting!" Angela protested

"You are just too stubborn, to try and like new foods."

Angela shrugged not denying how stubborn she truly is. Kyline finds Angela as stubborn as any Talbuk that used to roam the land of her birth, Draenor. She remembered trying to tame one of the Talbuk stags to ride. Her mother always said '_If you want to have a mount you have to train it and take care of it._' The Talbuk was a lot harder for little Kyline back then, for she was not nearly as strong. It also did not help that the Talbuk's have a reputation to buck the rider before it is weaned. Kyline received many wounds and almost gave up once. When her father was cleaning up the wounds from another fall off the Talbuk's back, he told her never to give up, always perceiver for that was the way to accomplish life. Kyline eventually was able to wean the Talbuk.

"Hae're ya go lassies." Said the dark skinned dwarf as she put large plate on the table with a pig's head on it. "Yer second course will be comin' soon."

"Second course?!" Angela said.

"O' course dear, two course's was what yer friend here ordered." The Bartender replied indicating to Kyline. "Don't ya worry tis just veggies fo yer tiny appetites." She gave a hearty laugh and walked away.

"Dwarves sure have large appetites if she thinks this is a small meal." Angela said wide eyed while looking at the large serving.

"I have told you before there is not nearly as much meat on the pigs head. I have to say, though it is the best part of the pig" Kyline replied smiling. She took a large bite out of her meal

"So Angela I have to ask why did you make the rash decision to apprehend Razkal tomorrow? Is that not a bit early?"

"My superiors of this assignment want him caught as soon as possible."

"Who are you working for Angela?" Kyline asked.

"A guild called the Piercing Arrow." Angela replied "They are trying to rid Azeroth of animal abuse. Especially among the Steamwheedle Cartel. We want to disband the Cartel hoping that will make a difference."

Kyline scoffed, "That Cartel has been around for a very long time why would even attempt taking it down it is not possible."

"I need to do this." Angela said with no room for argument.

Kyline nodded her head in understanding as as the dwarf came over carrying two pints of Stormrage clan's finest ale.

"Ye're ale's!" the bartender said

"Thank you, good dwarf." Kyline replied with a huge smile upon her face showing her larger than normal canine teeth. She nodded returning Kyline's smile.

They ate and drank enjoying the luxuries of Legerdemain Lounge. While they ate they discussed the plans for the day and for the meeting with Razkal for the next day. Once they finished the pig's head and on to the second course, Angela started to look extremely fatigued.

"I think I will need a little bit of a nap before I get on with business today." Angela said giggling.

"Okay!" Kyline said as she puts a piece of Orantuge fruit in her mouth. "I am sure that a little break is needed."

After they finished eating Kyline and Angela parted ways. Angela went to have a nap where as Kyline wanted a few hours to do some menial work of jewel crafting. As they said their goodbyes Kyline headed toward the Jewel crafters in Dalaran. Having picked up a few new jewels upon her quest she intended to learn their properties so she could carve them to proper specifications.

"Belaya Doros!" Kyline greets the male Draenei behind the counter.

"Archenon Poros!" He replied smiling

"_How are you today?" _Kyline said in Draenei

"_Well, thanks. What brings you here today?_"

"_I have found some new crystals that I would like your expertise to help me craft a necklace with it." _Kyline said.

"_Let us see what you have there._"

Kyline pulled reached into a pouch on her waist filled with purple crystals that is streaked with gold. She takes out a few of these crystals and placed them on the glass counter. He picks one up and places a magnifier over his glasses to examine the mineral.

"_This is a Salirea Crystal of very high quality. It is distinguishable of the golden streak that flows through it. The Purple crystal could be either a Quartz, Azure, or many other types of crystals but this streak is only in the uncommon Salirea._" Said the jewel crafter. Kyline appreciated the passion he has for crystals. "_Lucky for you though with someone of your skill it is not difficult to carve into jewelry. Here let me show you._"

The jewel crafter started showing the properties of the crystal and where the cuts would be made so that there was no damage to the value of the gem. Kyline spent hours there working with the crystals and harnessing the magical properties that enhance fighting, magic casting or any other property. The more she worked the less she noticed how fast time was passing.

She started getting clumsy with her work as she got more tired. Eventually deciding to give up she grabbed her 2 necklaces and 3 rings and stashed them into her pouch. She then thanked the jewel crafter for his help, then walked back to the Lounge for some much needed rest.

Kyline felt her dark purple skin pull away from her body, causing an uncomfortable feeling as she took the portal to Violet Stand. After exiting the portal Kyline stumbled a bit taking great effort not to regurgitate her lunch. After regaining her bearings from the portal shock, she walked over to Angela who's already mounted on her stone drake. Kyline quietly mounted the drake behind her. Once she was settle comfortably they rose in the air. Noting the others of Angela's organization following her lead.

That morning Kyline met Angela's guild before they set off on their mission. Kyline got the impression that most of these hunters were inexperienced. She was also not pleased that there was no healer with the group. For even if a healer is not needed anything can happen to a group this size.

Looking at the ground falling away from her she appreciated the calm scenery of Crystalsong forest. From the ground all she could see were trees in an infinite stasis of autumn. Once above ground Kyline noticed the night elf ruins that follow the orange forest, and the gradual change into the older trees of the unbound thicket. They are white but gave off a purple light from the violet crystals that developed in the trunks. Interspersed between these normal sized tress are the four of the oldest among them. Each of these old trees have large spaces separating the trunk and the crystal foliage. Being the oldest among them these trees died and the crystals took over. The magical properties of the crystals allowed the foliage of the trees float freely.

Every time Kyline ventured into the unbound thicket she heard the crystals humming with energy changing in tone creating melodic music to those who hear the crystals. Of the alliance Kyline only knew of the Draenei and the night elves being able to hear the mystical song.

"Razkal was very vague to where we were supposed to meet him." Kyline said loudly over the rushing wind of the flight.

"Yes he was but I received a letter this morning to get some more details. We are to meet him in the biggest tree." She replied

Kyline nodded before realizing that Angela could not see her. With the death of the largest trees, an opening developed to allow for more crystal formation. This was an ideal place for such a meeting.

After flying to their destination for a while in the cool air of Crystalsong forest, they reached the tallest tree. The closer Angela steered her mount to the ground, the louder the melodic music of the crystals got. Not being unpleasant to the ears Kyline swayed slowly in time to the music letting it encompass her.

They reached the meeting area but, Razkal was nowhere to be seen. Possibly being early, they waited for the arrival of the Goblin. After a quite some time passed Kyline noted a short figure in the distance. Kyline noticed, as the figure got closer, that he was accompanied by a tall male Troll and a lot of goblins.

"Ahhh my favorite ladies!" Razkal said. "Now where's this mysterious pet of yours?"

"We did not plan on other company with you." Angela said indicating to the Troll.

"He's my top beast and pet trader. Probl'm?"

"Nope just making sure. Now just come with me and I will take you to the legendary animal." Angela said walking to the north. "You see I had a problem with taming the beast, only able to catch him sadly keeping him in chains until I was able to find a buyer. I will lead you to him."

Razkal followed her with not a falter in his step. His goblin group followed afterward led by the Troll. Kyline then took up the rear behind all fifteen Goblins.

After some time walking Kyline noticed that Razkal was very carefree. She thought this was very odd for someone in his line of work. Something in the back of Kyline's head knew that Razkal was up to something, she just did not know what.

"How long are ya going to be?" Razkal asked.

"Not much longer here." Angela answered.

Razkal then said something to the troll in a guttural language which Kyline recognized as orcish. Having lived on Draenor with the shamanic orc clans, Kyline was able to pick up a few words.

"_Everything set?_" Razkal asked.

"_Of course mon. Dat ting in position… your signal. Dey… know noting…"_ replied the troll

Then Razkal spoke to quickly for Kyline to interpret what he said

"_Wolf… positioned over… back up dealt with._" A goblin replied to Razkal.

To Kyline it sounded clear that they were walking into a trap. How did they know about the wolf's position? Kyline could not do anything but wait, for they approached the target spot. She readied herself for battle hoping that both she and Angela could get out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela walked into the clearing surrounded by trees and pulled a chain that was laying upon the snowy ground. Forced to walk out of the shadows the wolf presented itself to the crowd. Razkal gasped giving the first indication that this was no ordinary wolf.

As Kyline looked upon it she first noticed its eyes where fathomless depths of darkness. As the wolf looked at her, an unintentional shiver ran along her spine. Its pelt looked like threads of silver emerging from its black skin. The paws were as large as a full grown bear. Its retracted claws looked as if it was crafted with the strongest metal and sharpened with the precision of an artist. It stood there with its mouth open showing all sharpened metallic looking teeth, with black smoke arising from its mouth. Legends say on the wolf's command the smoke transforms into an orb of darkness capable of blinding those who unfortunately get caught in the sphere. Anyone caught in that globe of darkness was blinded until they were able to escape it. The last thing Kyline noticed was the silver mist surrounding its large frame, giving her an ethereal impression of the beast.

Razkal whistled in appreciation, obviously impressed and surprised that Angela followed through with her promise. He looked at the animal with admiration and greed. Kyline could tell that most of what he was considering was how to make money from this beast.

"He's a beaute." Razkal said without even consulting with his beast trader. "How much of a cut do ya want?"

"75%" Angela said confidently.

"That's absurd! You will run me dry." Razkal yelled.

"Only for this beast. It is the rarest you will ever find so I deserve a bigger cut this time."

"Nope, not happenin'"

"Well I guess our deal is off." Angela said shrugging "I am sure I can find another buyer."

"Hold on for a minute der mon!" the troll said interrupting.

Kyline was very confused at this point expecting an attack from Razkal by now. Yet here they were negotiating the price of this beast that Angela will obviously not want to give away. Or so Kyline thought.

Razkal and the troll communicated in orcish discussing the transaction that is attempting to occur.

"Alright how about 50% with the same amount for other pets that you capture for me?"

"60% with the same deal" Angela stated.

"57% and the same deal" Razkal said.

Angela took some time to think of the deal, but agreed after some time.

"One last thing is what group do you associate with before I get into a deal with you."

"Ahh ya are a smart one. I have the honours to be part of the Steamwheedle Cartel." Razkal said.

"I did think so but had to make sure." Angela gave a high whistle.

Ten hunters all with different pets, left the cover of the forest and pointed their arrows at Razkal. Kyline noticed not one of Razkal's group flinched.

"Razkal you are under arrest by the authority of the Piercing Arrow guild. We shall take you to Dalaran authorities for your crimes." Said a tall night elf which Kyline presumed was the guild leader.

"Pfft like ya could snatch me up that fast. I know much of your guild's actions of trying to disperse of Steamwheedle Cartel. Most in our Cartel do. You need to try harder." Razkal said laughing.

Angela gave Razkal a perplexed look for he was obviously outmanned with the pets included, and not in the position to tempt the Piercing Arrow. He then pulled out some gadget from the Trolls backpack. Kyline recognized it as goblin engineering but was not sure what it was. She hypothesized that it was a sound producing mechanism. After very little time Kyline found out she was right as a high pitched sound resonated from the box. Kyline fell down to the ground in pain, covering her ears in hopes to block out that horrific sound. She then started to feel blood dripping out of her ears.

She expected an ambush not trickery like this.

Kyline started to go dizzy as Razkal stopped the device making the horrible noise. Not that Kyline really noticed, for she could still hear a high pitched tone. Kyline looked up grimacing in pain to see if the device effected all of them. Every single individual that was not a part of Razkal's group was on the ground each with blood dripping from their ears. Kyline noticed that the troll pulled out something from his ears. So did all of the goblin's in Razkal's group.

Kyline attempted to get up but failed miserably as a pounding headache took prominence. That along with her inability to hear incapacitated Kyline for a little bit and she did not like it.

Razkal ignored all of the people crying out in pain on the ground as he sauntered over to the Silverpelt wolf. His mouth moved but Kyline heard nothing of what he was saying to the beast. He then unchained the wolf from the tree, holding the chain like a leash as a way to control the beast. Razkal then turned his head, mouthed something to a night elf lying on the ground and hit him in the head knocking him out.

Walking over to his group Razkal again said something Kyline could not hear, then they left the area as all the hunters and pets were incapacitated. They made sure everyone they encountered received some other form of injury as they left.

After roughly an hour as the last light of the sun set in the sky, Kyline was able to get up. She was able to hear the distorted Crystal's song again. The song that was once melodic and light, sounded dark and ominous with the contortion of her hearing. To fix this she used the power of the light to fix her ruptured ear drum. Able to hear normally again with a large headache walked to each of the hunters and healed their injury.

As all of the Piercing Arrow get up Kyline fell down exhausted with the use of that much healing power. She pulled out some cold Azure tea and some dried up bread to replenish her energy supply.

"HE TOOK MY PET!" yelled the night elf that Razkal knocked out, "It is all YOUR FAULT" he pointed to the guild leader.

"Inridel calm down." Said the other night elf.

"I will not calm down I lost my prized pet because of you!" Inridel said huffing of anger.

"We will get him back!" Angela intervened.

"How you FOOL? He is far ahead of us and we don't know this forest. It is impossible."

"Listen can you not hear the crystals are speaking to us!" Kyline said as she got up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Those who could hear the song open up their eyes recognizing that the song changed tones in one direction, showing them the way to go. The humans, dwarves, gnomes, and worgen of the group looked perplexed at their comrades not hearing a thing.

"This way." Kyline stated tiredly walking in the direction Razkal and his group left.

Then they left in the direction the Crystals told them. Even with some navigation issues they were able to reach Razkal. He looked at the small group surprised.

"_Attack!_" He yelled in orcish.

Recognizing the word, Piercing arrow and Kyline got ready to fight. Kyline stood in front so she could distract the attackers while the hunters and their pets picked off each combatant. Shoot not to kill but to capture was the agreement.

Kyline threw her shield at an oncoming goblin. With the power of light, she was able to throw it in such a way that it hit three other attackers before coming to her hands again. Before the first Goblin dared to approach her she harnessed her inner power and let it seep into the ground. The spell produced venation of light upon the ground, in a circular fashion. As the Goblin approached her his face contorted in pain. The consecrated ground worked. With daggers in his hands, the Goblin approached her. Kyline smashed her shield forward. The Goblin dodged to the left and slashed at Kyline. Her armor stopped the attack. She swung low with her axe aiming for the Goblin's hip. Quickly he dodged, then cast a spell that landed him behind her. She was exposed with her back toward an enemy and suffered for that by receiving a large blow to her back. The strike to her kidney, sent bolts of pain incapacitating her for a few minutes. She heard a growl from behind her indicating that Garaan dispatched of her enemy.

Unable to move from the pain coursing through her abdomen, she was exposed. Two Goblins noticed this and charged forth towards her. One was shot down by Angela's arrow before he made it to the consecrated ground. The other was trampled to death as a hunter's corehound charged through.

After waiting for a while in the midst of battle, the pain eventually subsided enough for her to be able to move again. She tested a few swings with her axe, coming to the conclusion that she needed healing soon. She used the Light to heal the wound but, with her limited healing knowledge and the lack of magical energy, she knew she had to go to a professional healer soon. In front her are the unidentifiable remains of the Goblin trampled to death. Behind her the Goblin that kidney punched her, was lying on the ground. He had a large bite wound that was frozen around the edges. He would die within the hour for that wound was poisoned. She could do nothing for him.

Kyline looked over to Angela and noticed that she was fighting the Troll shaman. Her red hair was flowing in the conjured up wind as fire bolts from a totem shot out at her. Kyline cursed under her breath and ran despite the pain, to help Angela. Angela was shooting arrows with insane accuracy at the fire bolt totem, while avoiding the chain of lightning that came out of the troll's hands. She used that to her advantage though as she leaped up into the air shooting the Troll's hands casting that spell. Kyline heard the troll curse loudly as an arrow protrudes from the Troll's hand, blood dripping down the shaft.

Angela then used a specialized arrows she has that would bind the shaman to that spot. Staying a good distances away still avoiding the fire bolts Angela shot rapidly at the Troll. Kyline noticed Garaan flying past her in the direction of the Troll as he sensed the urgency of his companion. He leaped two meters in the air covering a distance of half a kilometer, and landed hard on the Trolls back. Before Kyline could get close enough to aid in the fight, Garaan crashed into the troll pinning him to the ground. Already weak from Angela's barrage of arrows, he was unable to move.

"You be good fighters." He said in common tongue to Angela, gritting his teeth with pain.

"Your fault for siding with Razkal." Angela replied.

She quickly turned around with a notched arrow pointing at Kyline. Picking up on Angela's cue, Kyline turned around with her axe leading. She felt resistance as she hit the invisible rogue behind her. His invisibility spell broke. With a glazed look indicating that he was dead, the goblin fell to the ground. Taking Kyline's axe with him. She pulled the axe from the large gash on his head. Kyline wiped her stained axe on the ground in attempt to get rid of the gore and grey brain matter off her weapon.

"So much for shoot but not kill." Angela stated, after shooting a goblin in the head.

With all but a few goblin's still standing from the fight Kyline searched for the ugly face of Razkal. She noticed that he was standing by a tall hooded figure. She noticed Inridel's wolf, The Silverpelt Wolf standing beside Razkal. She walked over to Razkal weapon ready, and heard Angela following with Garaan in tow.

"RAZKAL" Kyline yelled over the sounds of fighting "You are losing! You should give up before you're the one that dies."

Razkal let out a loud ominous laugh sending shivers down Kyline's spine. She kept moving forward anyway. As she walked she used the last of her magical energy to summon a hammer of judgement to hit Razkal. The hammer of light originated from the top of his head then crashed down hitting him in the shoulder before exploding into a wave of light. The flash of light blinded Razkal and the surrounding Goblins. This gave Kyline ample time to rush Razkal. Then she stopped in her tracks literally frozen to the ground. Looking up with confusion she saw the robed man for who he was, a mage. Not only that, he was the wealthy merchant at the Lounge.

"I see ya recognize my retired Kirin Tor mage here, Kyline." Razkal said.

Kyline looked at Razkal with confusion. How did he know her name?

"Ahhh I see ya are confused. Well when you first mentioned that you were Omadera I obviously checked my sources and found out she is in Icecrown right now. I looked a little further and found out that she abandoned the light and became a death knight. Intrigued I asked my mage here to look in on ya and he has learned much Kyline. But that is of little consequence ya see I still have my prize and ya wont be takin' it from me this day. Neither of ya." He pointedly looked at Angela.

Kyline was unable to move and therefore, could not counter his statement especially with the Kirin Tor mage helping him out. The troll that Angela dispatched was slowly walking his way to Razkal.

The mage then started casting a spell. Blue and white wisps circled around his hands as he cast the spell. Then the next thing Kyline knew was seeing a brilliant blue flash in front of her, and a light sound as the mage ported all of Razkal's group from the area. As Kyline's legs got colder so did the area for they lost Razkal and Kyline could tell it was not the only time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Days after the Event in Crystalsong Forest_

"I have to stay I cannot come." Angela said as Kyline began to pack up her supplies.

"I understand but this fight with the Steamwheedle Cartel is it really worth it?" Kyline said. "I do not want to be rude but I have been with better guilds, and a guild full of hunters at that is not the most strategic of plants."

"I need something to do Kyline. Something to do on my own. After what happened with Deathwing there is little to do. Well with the exception of fighting the horde." Angela replied "but you know as well as I that fighting with the horde will get nowhere no matter your hatred for the Blood Elves."

"Alright I understand I too have noticed little happening lately in the terms of adventure seeking." Kyline said.

"Also that Kirin Tor mage that was very odd. I am going down to Theramore to talk to Jaina. I am sure she would love to hear about this odd occurance."Angela said.

"Yeah that is really suspicious." Kyline said going into thought of the repercussions could have if the Kirin Tor mages went into black market business. There are mages not a part of the Kirin Tor, but they usually do not have as much training.

"I will catch up with you later in Exodar. Do not worry about me sister I shall be fine."

"Good I do not want to be the one to tell your parents and baby sister what happened to you." Kyline said in a warning tone.

They exit Kyline's room and walk out to wander the streets of Dalaran. A couple hours earlier Kyline went to the cheese shop, and the bakery. She bought a fresh loaf that is still warm in her bag, some mountain goat cheese, and filled her leather drinking pouch of dire brew.

Angela and Kyline walk to Krasus' landing in silence. They said there good byes with tears running down both of the women's faces sad to part again till who knows when they will meet. Kyline then rented a griffon to Skybreaker.

Kyline mounted the griffon and lifted off into the air. She waved to Angela, who stood on the landing with Garaan at her hip, as she left. Kyline wiped the tears away from her cheek put up the hood of her cloak and prepared herself for the cold of Icecrown.

_SsssssssssssssssssshhhhhBLAM_

Before, Kyline even landed atop the Skybreaker she heard the sound of an Explosion. Smoke started to rise out of one of the port windows near the bottom of the ship. Kyline knew exactly who made such an explosion and surprisingly at a perfect time of her arrival.

Once the griffon landed with a thump upon the moving air ship, Kyline walked over to the stairs leading underneath the ship. Smoke rose from those stairs as crew members ran out covered in ash from the explosion, almost toppling Kyline over. She backed away a bit know that Möbius would come out of the belly of the ship sooner rather than later.

"The motor was working fine until you had some fun with it!" said a familiar voice.

"Well I was just trying to make some improvements. You do know our engineering has improved since the last time you were on this ship Maraad! It needs some minor adjustments." Said the high pitched voice of Möbius. "I say it was the ships fault, paladin! It did not like my adjustments!"

"The stubbornness of gnomes, I do not understand it!" Maraad grumbled under his breath.

"Yes and the stubbornness of the Draenei are much better." Kyline replied sarcastically from the top of the stairs.

She heard a deep chuckle from in the stairs. Then she saw the large frame of the Vindicator walking up the stairs followed by the tiny figure of the gnome. Vindicator Maraad was a large Draenei, towering over Kyline by a foot or two and shoulders being her width times five. He had ash all over his blue skinned face and upon the large tentacles that act as what human's call a beard. Upon his back is his legendary Hammer of the Naaru.

"Now young one do you think that is a wise choice to speak to a Vindicator that way?" Maraad said attempting to sound intimidating to Kyline

"Of course for you are not just any Vindicator. Maraad!" Kyline said and gave him a hug hoping that she wont be squished like she always was as a child.

"It is good to see you again child."

"Child? Really Maraad I am far older than such terminology." Kyline said while pulling away from the large Draenei.

"You are much younger than many Draenei these days. You are still a child in most of our eyes."

"You old beings and long hellos. Forgetting us quick young folk." Möbius said pointedly at Kyline.

"Sorry Möbius." She said to the gnome also giving him a warm hug.

Möbius looked very small standing next to the giant Draenei. His bright blue hair and moustache was sticking every which way demonstrating that he was very close to the blast radius. His tanned skin is also covered with ash, but at a higher content than the other crewmembers near the engine.

"Now that you are finally hear, taking your damn time might I add, I have some new inventions for you to try." Möbius said as Maraad rolled his eyes.

"I shall leave you to it." Maraad said "I have to clean up this mess that seems to occur everytime that gnome is around. We shall discuss your reason for being on this ship later Kyline."

"Whats a little dirt to you old Dreanei?" Möbius said to Maraad's back.

Kyline suppressed a chuckle as Maraad flicked off the comment with his hand. Möbius grabbed Kyline's hand and led her to his quarters. Looking around the small room Kyline does not even notice there is a bed in the room, for it is covered with what looked like some sort of gliding contraption. On the floor of the room are other contraptions that Kyline had not the foggiest of what they did.

"Okay so, I know how much you love flying. So I…" He had a look of confusion upon his. "Acquired? Yeah I acquired this formula for making a glider."

He picked up one of the contraptions that was on the bed and handed it to Kyline

"Hmm this is very odd," Kyline started "This looks like some sort of goblin invention."

"WHAT are you accusing me of?" Möbius said startled.

"Oh nothing just curious of the unnecessary outburst."

"Lets just say a particularly greedy goblin lost a bet to me and did not pay up." Möbius said with a snicker. "So this Goblin glider will let you land softly from high falls. Hopefully."

"Who was your first test subjects for this contraption?" Kyline asked

"A few critters." Kyline gave Möbius a disturbed look "Did not go well with them I will say but it was because of lack of weight."

"What! Your going to give me another contraption that doesn't necessarily work? Remember what happened LAST time?" Kyline protested.

"Cool your hooves this one will work and if not just form that fancy magic shield before you hit the ground you will be all fine. Speaking of the Shieldatronic I fixed it." He said tossing one of the other contraptions that were on the ground, without even looking at her.

Kyline looked at it nervously remembering how it almost electrocuted her last time. Möbius tried it on himself in battle and it worked fine for him but with Kyline's constant magical shield up in battle, the Shieldatronic malfunctioned. Möbius being a fierce warrior, didn't expect it to malfunction on Kyline seeing as he rarely uses magic in the battle field.

"Now do not give me that look Kyline. Trust me!" he said.

"Alright alright I could see this becoming very handy I will try both of your inventions."

Möbius nodded with approval "Now it is nice to see you again dear friend but I have to figure out what happened to the engine. Sadly now this ship is not moving anywhere. Honestly we are lucky to be still in the air." He said giving Kyline a slight smile.

He then shooed Kyline out of his room shutting the door behind her. Kyline laughed from the very sporadic actions of the small gnome. She remembered the first time seeing Möbius was in battle years ago upon Northrend. She was employed by the Argent Crusade at the time fighting the Lich King's minons and saving the world from his wrath. Möbius was a young warrior, who was also hired as a mercenary to improve the forces against the Lich King Arthas. They were both stationed in Sholazar Basin, and developed a kinship like no other Kyline has ever developed. While fighting the seemingly calm and innocent gnome was ruthless in his attacks with his two swords. She has seen this fighting style among other warriors but the gnome used his height to his advantage sweeping in between the legs of larger enemies dispatching them before they even realize that they are in a fight. His fighting style demonstrated the frivolousness of his attitude.

Kyline has not seen her friend in quite some time though. He was busy discovering new engineering techniques and spending more time with his two brothers and step-sister. They did write for some time but once Kyline came to Northrend again she could not keep up with the letters.

"I shall see you later then." Kyline stated. She then walked to Maraad's makeshift office.

Kyline knocked on the door expecting to talk to him about her upcoming assignment. The last one that she will have to do will determine whether she will become a Vindicator. Maraad opened the door, to let Kyline into his office. All the ash has been cleaned off and Kyline could tell that the gold and purple armor has been polished.

"I am sure you would like to know your next assignment." He said abruptly.

"Yes, _sir_!" Kyline said.

"Kyline you do not need to call me sir when it is just us two. Actually pretty soon you may not be calling me sir at all for you will be my equal in military standing." Maraad said

"I hope so Maraad, I have been in training for many years." Kyline said.

"Well to get there you should probably know what you are to do. There have been some incidences with the Vrykul. The Lich King will do nothing about it so you will be going to one of their bases to persuade them to stop bothering the people of Icecrown."

"That is all?" Kyline said "Like with the Frost Giant I thought there would be a little bit more. Especially with this being my last test."

Maraad said, "Defeating the Vyrkul is no easy feat!"

"I agree but you seem to be holding something back…"

"I cannot tell you any more at this time."

"WHAT?" Kyline said disturbed "Why can you not tell me what I am supposed to deal with? Is the enemy that terrible that I would be frightened away?"

"I cannot tell you… yet. Kyline just be patient." Maraad said sternly.

"I deserve to know what I am approaching Maraad!"

Maraad said nothing but looked at Kyline who was started to get angry. Maraad has taken care of her since Draenor, he was an uncle to her. The fact he would not tell Kyline of this evil made it infuriating to her.

"This has something to do with Omadera being in Icecrown doesn't it?" Kyline asked as she remembered what Razkal saying about Omadera being in Icecrown.

Maraad looked at her stoically without saying a word. Kyline trained with Omadera, they were great friends until she betrayed Kyline, her people and the light. Then Kyline understood.

"I have to kill her…." She said somberly.

Maraad nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela walked the streets of Stormwind with Garaan in tow, looking to buy a portal to Theramore. She has had little luck this far for it seems that finding a mage for a portal is a lot harder than Angela expected.

"Why does no one want my gold?" she asked Garaan.

_I am sure many would want your gold Angela. _She heard within her head, as Garaan looked at her with a seemingly blank expression.

"I do not appreciate the sarcasm cat. You know what I mean!"

_And I do not like your tone human,_ was the reply she got. Angela laughed louder than expected, acquiring a few stares from the crowd of people. She tenderly rubbed Garaan behind his ears before continuing with her search.

Hours went by and she was not able to find any freelancer mage to help with a portal.

"I'll take your money!" She heard from the shadows.

The hooded speaker was male with the distinctive pitch indicating he was a gnome. His light green moustache was the little bit of colour that popped out of the shadows.. As Angela looked upon him an ominous feeling came upon her as a result of the questionable magic he is trained in.

"Are you a mage?" Angela asked cautiously.

"Nope." he replied adamantly. "I can lead you to Theramore though?"

He stepped into the light. Angela could see his features more precisely. His face had the general impression of a grimace but as Angela looked closer she saw that he also has smiled much. His robes were black, purple and bright green. The wear and tear of the elegant robes tells Angela that he has been on many adventures.

"How would you know of this, Warlock?" Angela asked inquisitively.

"I have met Jaina myself." He paused for a while as if waiting for Angela to say something. "As you can tell there is well reasoned discriminations against Warlocks. I had to meet Jaina to prove myself to the alliance."

"Did you prove yourself?" Angela asked.

The Gnome sighed outwardly as indication of his annoyance towards the common sense answer. "If I did not, do you think I would be here talking with you?"

Angela looked at him with shock realizing how foolish her question was. She blushed brightly. "How did you prove yourself?"

"I demonstrated that I wanted to use my powers to help the alliance."

"I have not seen any Warlocks who openly fight for the alliance." Angela stated. "You have spiked my interest, little gnome."

"Well in that case let me escort you to Theramore." He replied stoically.

"I have been to Theramore Isle before, so I do know the road. Was just hoping to find a mage around to port me."

"Well then I am afraid I cannot help you there the only portal I can summon is a demonic gate but that does not work for this situation."

"Would you like to join me to Theramore. It would be nice to have company, and learn more about using your powers for good." Angela said "Sadly I am very ignorant of the warlock's power."

"Inviting a stranger on a long trip to Theramore?" the gnome asked looking curiously at Angela.

"I have been hearing war has been brewing and an extra adventurer would be appreciated. The horde are very formidable and I have little experience with fighting them." Angela said feigning innocence.

_You forgot to mention that your curiosity is mostly the reason!_ Garaan said as he licked his paws lazily.

"Well in that case I suppose your answer is valid. You may call me Gnomily." he replied poking his hand in a handshake.

"That is quite an interesting name Gnomily." Angela said shaking his hand. "Was that your birth name?"

"No." he replied and started walking towards the stables. He then abruptly turned around surprising Angela who thought the gnome was quite rude, then said "But that is a story for another day!" He gave her a crooked smile before turning around walking towards the stables again.

Angela noticed that was the only emotion she has seen upon this gnomes face. Contemplating the significance of this she followed Gnomily to the stables with Garaan after her. Once they reached the stables Angela untethered her Stone Drake from the stables and paid the stable master. She then mounted the drake and Garaan hopped on behind her to the extra seat that was made specifically for him in the saddle. Angela then looked to Gnomily and noticed that he is upon a demon horse. The horse has flames coming from its hooves, mouth and eyes. She also noticed that Gnomily put away a summoning stone.

"As much as I dislike demons I could see the use of summoning a mount via that little stone you have there."

"I agree it is very useful but just like any demon this horse can be very temperamental. He is more loyal than the demons I summon, but not nearly as loyal as that drake you have there." Gnomily replied. "I do have one blue proto drake. Very rare and honestly my favorite mount but I left him in Gnomeregan after the last battle I was in."

"What battle was that?" Angela asked.

"We should go port to Uldum so we can start the long flight to Theramore." He replied avoiding the topic.

Angela nodded getting the hint and motioned guided her drake into the sky.

Angela wandered the desert of Tanaris for Garaan's food. Quietly she sat in the crevice of the sand dune. With little light Angela is undetectable especially with her magically camouflaged hood pulled over her red hair. Garaan stealthed by Angela, waits for any sign of prey.

After many times in this desert from previous adventures both the hunter and the beast know what they are looking for. Angela then saw a red cobra that was taller than even Angela, slither up a dune. _That will do for now_. Garaan said reading her thoughts. _There is little option for acceptable food in the desert. Unless you wanted to go attempt fishing again._ With the look that Angela gave her companion, he dropped the subject.

Tuned to each other both hunter and leopard attacked their easy target. Garaan first circled the snake escaping the notice of it. Angela drew back her heavy bow and aimed. She calmed her breathing and let go an arrow. Flowing undetected in the calm air, the quicksilver arrow made a direct hit through snake's head, killing it instantly. _Nice shot, saved me the time to finish it off_. Garaan walked over to the dead animal and sniffed it. _Not eating this until it is cooked._ He said with no arguments.

"Alright princess, I shall take it back to camp. At least I can use the skins." Angela replied.

She walked over to the dead snake, putting her bow on her back. She then picked up the carcass but noticed that blood was dripping. She wrapped the carcass in the hide so she would not have blood dripping upon her armor. The serpent felt quite light compared to what she expected it would weigh, which made the trek back to camp effortless.

The first thing Angela saw was the light of the roaring fire. _So much for subtlety_ Garaan said. Angela ignored the comment for she was thinking the exact same thing. Right now the Horde under Garrosh Hellscream's rule is a lot more forthcoming with attacking the alliance. Angela fears an attack especially by the most cunning, Rogues. Even though she does have quite a bit of experience fighting the horde, rogues for a hunter such as herself can prove to be unpleasant.

Angela walked up to the camp and told Gnomily of her reservations. He knew of the worst but felt confident that they would be able to take anything they had to. He also explained that the nights get very cold where frost begins to develop, so it is more beneficial to have a fire. With no argument from Garaan, Angela nodded her head in agreement and started to skin and cook the serpent.

The flight from Stormwind city was quiet and peaceful. Gnomily did not talk much to Angela unless she initiated conversation. After a while she gave up and just flew in peace. Angela found Gnomily to be quite reserved but not unpleasant to be around. Except she still gets the uncomfortable feeling when around him just due to the residual magic he harnesses.

Garaan's growling stomach interrupted her thoughts as she sped up the skinning and cooking. She tossed the cooked meat to the Leopard and he attacked it savagely. _Quite a tasteless meal._ He said after finishing.

"So where did you learn about being a…" Angela said then paused hearing something in the distance.

"Pardon?" He asked after he finished a mouthful of his supper.

Angela did not reply but got up and looked to where she heard a sound. _I smell something. I thought it was the Gnome's sweat but that is no gnome. _Garaan said. Gnomily finally looked up and noticed Angela on edge. _That is a Goblin! I also sense something in the shadows._ Garaan said in warning.

"Horde!" Angela whispered.

She crouched and readied her bow, nocking an arrow for the incoming attack. _Goblin is a Warrior._ Garaan said to her and she repeated that to Gnomily. Angela heard Gnomily summon one of his demons and then they waited.

Not long after Angela heard a blood curdling yell for blood, she saw the warrior charge. Before Angela was able to fire her arrow, Gnomily's large legless blue demon floated in front of her taking all the damage she would have sustained from the warrior.

Angela turn back to thank Gnomily but she was striken in shock as she looked upon his face. His eyes were narrowed and focussed. Angela could see him calculating every second of the battle. He was battle ready. As she was distracted by Gnomily's focus she missed a stealthed druid who stunned Gnomily. Angela instinctively fired her notched arrow straight at the druid so that Gnomily was able to get away from the root trap holding his feet.

_Get focused! You have seen the battle calculating before in the best of mages! _Garaan said loudly inside her head. _If you want to die by all means stare in awe at everything around you!_

Angela turned to Garaan who was rushing towards the warrior. She gave a slight nod then aimed another arrow at the warrior and shot hitting him in the shoulder. The warrior even though fighting Gnomily's demon and Garaan, avoided the arrow with ease. Angela then called upon another pet to help her fight. This pet being of magical origination, materialized as she summoned it. The great wolf then attacked the warrior. Angela's arrow did not miss that time and went straight into his chest. The Goblin fell over dead from Angela's arrow.

With still the druid to deal with, Angela turned around as she saw the druid, in cat form attacking Gnomily with claws and magic. Gnomily was retaliating with bolts of green fire and always moving to escaping the Druids grasp. Angela notched an arrow ready to shoot at the druid. Garaan started attacking the druid but stopped as Gnomily cast a spell turning himself into a large demon. Three times the size of Angela the Gnomily demon stood towering over the Druid. His large misshapen body was as black as the night surrounding them. His face was sharp featured, and ears that pointed upwards to the sky. His eyes were deep and fathomless, no trace of life but only death beyond. His fingers turned to sharp points acting as natural daggers. All around him the green fire grew sending a jolt of fear and anxiety cursing through Angela's body.

Angela unable to focus from Gnomily's metamorphism, she just watched as he cast the same green flame spells but causing more destruction each time. The Druid had patches of fur missing from being burnt off. Noticing that he was losing to the menacing demon standing over him he turned around and ran off fast into the night. Trails of green fire still attached to his fur followed him until he vanished from sight.

Gnomily transformed back into his natural gnome form and looked at the horror striken hunter. Arrow still upon her bow and drawstring pulled back, Angela noticed that she had it pointed towards Gnomily. He looked at her unmoved. Surprised Angela put the arrow back into her quiver and the bow upon her back.

"You turned into one of them." She said indicating to the still summoned demon beside Gnomily.

"Yes I do, it is the strongest attack I can do."

"But you turn evil."

"The Warlock's powers have negative stigma only because of what happened with the Burning Legion. I do not use the powers I have learnt for evil."

"That was probably the most terrifying thing I have seen."

"You will get used to it."

Angela looked away to Garaan, _I sense no evil in this one_. Angela nodded then moved to the log beside the fire and pulled out some bread to eat. Without saying a word Gnomily sat across the fire from Angela pulling out some dried meat.

"We should probably get some rest before we head out to Theramore early tomorrow." Angela said quietly after finishing her bread, "I will take the first watch and wake you up when I get tired."

"Do we need a watch? Two horde attacking us is no reason to raise all the alarms."

"There are other things to look out for but if you want to summon a demon to keep watch. Then maybe Garaan could keep watch for the last half of the night." Angela said.

_How impudent of you! Do not even ask for my input in the matter._ Garaan complain as he lazily got up. Angela ignored Garaan's objection and waited for Gnomily's response.

"I do agree with your plan." Gnomily said.

He then summoned the same demon as before and told him to watch. The demon did not reply for it has no mouth.

"I like this demon, he is called a voidwalker. No complaints from him and he is the most loyal of them all."

Angela gave an unsettled smiled to the little gnome. She then put out the fire and lay down on the furs that act as a bed. Garaan lied down next to Angela as she pulled up a woolen blanket over her still armoured body. Bow and quiver lay beside her bed for quick access and she fell asleep gaining rest for the travel to Theramore.

A/N: Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter from Angela's point of view. Any advice really I would love it :). Hope you keep reading! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyline rested on a rock as she watched Möbius fight the last two remaining Vrykul. The other nine Vrykul were sprawled on the bloody ground. Kyline flinched as pain coursed through her abdomen. _Aftershock of the punch_ Kyline reasoned in her head. The healer previously warned that there may be some residual pain and not to strain too much.

"Taking long enough Möbius? Seems like years in the engineering shop have not done you any favours in battle."

"I'll have you know that I am…" Möbius stopped so he could parry one of the Vrykul's attacks. He then dodged the second's low kick, "quite able to handle myself in battle. Thank…" avoided another attack "You very much."

Kyline laughed wishing she could help him, but she has used up her supply of magic reserves again. Even if she could help, Möbius' pride would not let her for his twin great swords have not tasted battle in quite some time.

Kyline watched the battle appreciating Möbius's attacking style. His swordsmanship is rusty but the slower hard hitting attacks work wonders to dispatch many Vrykul. Being small in stature he makes up for that by quick movements and well placed attacks that brings his opponents to his level. Kyline watched Möbius force one Vrykul on his knees with well-placed attacks to the Vrykul's hamstrings. He jumped high to avoid an attack by the second Vrykul, and quickly beheaded the first with a cross cut of both swords. Kyline flinched as the last Vrykul swung low hitting Möbius in the stomach launching him away from the victim of his blue swords. Injured by the attack Möbius got up slower than usual. He faced the Vrykul standing on only one leg.

"Don't bother exhausting yourself Kyline for this will be a quick death for the Vrykul." Möbius said obviously angered from his injury.

He then crouched low and launched into a charge moving quickly with pure strength toward the Vrykul, both swords pointed forward. Kyline noticed that the Vrykul readied for a low attack. Möbius feinted then jumped as high as he could despite the harmed leg and stabbed the Vrykul in the stomach before the Vrykul could react. With that attack the Vrykul would not be able to move from pain and would die a slow death. Möbius sparing the Vrykul he stabbed with one of the swords into its chest.

"See that was nothing!" Möbius said as he limped over to Kyline.

"Well that concludes this problem for now." Kyline said, "Dealing with two raids of Vrykul is quite a feat for us. I feel like a mercenary though."

"You already passed the written part of your vindicatorship. Just have to prove your valour in the field." Möbius said as he sat down next to Kyline on the rock.

"I guess." Kyline said reluctantly. "But killing Omadera seems very wrong to me."

"She betrayed you and your people. Not to mention misusing the power the Naaru gave her." Möbius said, "Now that she is a death knight still with those powers, she is too strong something is going to happen if she is not dealt with. I am also sure this is a test of your will to follow orders."

"I have proved that many times in battle."

"Not to this extent. If you become Vindicator you will be lead raids and eventually a part of the revenge against the burning legion."

"Yes you're right. I have to trust in what Maraad and the council have decided. Despite the fact it is against Prophet Velen's wishes." Kyline said resigning to reason. "Do you need that wound healed?"

"Yes please. It doesn't seem to be broken but a sprained ankle it seems and possibly a torn ligament."

Kyline laughed "I see you have been working on your first aid. I will say that you should not self-diagnose for that seems to be a fracture in your calf."

"Well first aid is very handy," Möbius said sternly "but seems like I should stick with my specialty. Learning the parts of a machine is easier than the gnome body."

"That is where having magic is handy, I just recognize the injury with the help of the light." Kyline said smiling. She put her hands over Möbius' fracture. With enough magical power to summon the light, her hands warmed quickly as a yellow light flowed from her hands sealing the fractured bone.

"That is just cheating Draenei!" Möbius said peeved.

"It was part of my training. I have told you that before Gnome." Kyline replied.

"Come we should get back to camp before more Vrykul come." Möbius said as he got up and tested his leg.

Kyline nodded and got up from the rock she was sitting on. She started walking out of Jotunheim towards the mountains where they set up camp. She walked into the crevice of a small mountain that indicated their camp. The only things in the crevice were a couple bed rolls and the remains of the fire Möbius and Kyline lit the previous night. Feeling safe enough from any intruders Kyline rekindled the fire with no objection from Möbius.

"So tomorrow we will go back to the Skybreaker and figure out our plan on how to deal with Omadera."

"Mmph" Kyline replied after she shoved some bread and warmed cheese in her mouth.

"Did not take you very long to eat." Möbius laughed.

Kyline finished her bite and said "Well I see it did not take long for you to get out your tools."

Möbius looked down at his hands in horror seemingly surprised that his tools made it into his hands. As he looked up to Kyline he smiled and shrugged. "To be fair I am working on a little project for the Archeology society. They found some artifacts that resembled the properties of one of my inventions. So of course they would ask the smartest and best engineer they know."

"Oh yes of course!" Kyline said sarcastically. She then shoved another mouthful of warmed up cheese on bread.

Möbius stopped his tinkering and looked down the mountain and then towards the sky. Without a word he went back to his work. Kyline questioned his peculiar behaviour but she got little of an answer except for he had a feeling they were being watched. Kyline in respond to that put down her supper and closed her eyes focusing on her senses.

"I do not smell nor hear anything abnormal." Kyline said.

"If only we had some sort of hunter with us." Möbius said, "Unless you have some special spell that I have never been aware of…"

Kyline shook her head "We need to take watch tonight it seems."

"I agree I will take first watch." Möbius said.

"You sure?" Kyline said concerned for even with the healing he needed rest.

"Yeah my leg is fine and it is not like I will be walking on it." Möbius said persistently.

"Very well I shall get some sleep after I finish eating."

Kyline resumed eating her supper but paying attention to her surroundings. She could sense nothing, for not even her instincts demonstrate danger. She assumes it is some wolf or roaming elemental that got curious by the flames.

"Wake me within 4 hours!" Kyline said to Möbius who was working on the artifact.

"Yeah yeah." He replied distractedly.

She runs as fast as her little legs can carry her as Maraad leads her though the halls of Tempest Keep. They run to the North. She sees many bodies of both Draenei and Sin'dorei alike with a mixture of red and blue blood on the floor.

"Come little one we have no time to waste!"

She looks up to Maraad with the not yet dried tears still upon her cheeks.

"Why isn't Momma coming?"

Maraad stops abruptly almost making Kyline fall. He bends down to her height. At this angle Kyline can see Maraad's face is splattered with Sin'dorei blood.

"Child, your mother won't be coming with us but we have to leave this place."

"I don't want to go without momma." She replies as fresh tears fall down her face. She sees a flash of the Sin'dorei sword stuck in her mother's stomach.

"I know but she will be looking over you." Maraad says somberly and picks up Kyline.

He continues running until they reach the satellite Exodar of Tempest Keep. Maraad puts Kyline down next to another child a little older than her. Kyline looks upon her recognizing her immediately.

"Omadera please watch Kyline as we make preparations to leave."

Omadera nods to Maraad then faces Kyline attempting to sooth her younger peer. Kyline calms down enough to look upon the angular face of Omadera. Within those soft eyes Kyline knew that she could trust Omadera.

Her rounded nose twitches. Then for a split second Kyline saw Omadera's friendly eyes goes angry and turn from the brilliant blue to icy white and her face looks hallowed out. Then her face went back to normal.

Omadera then slaps Kyline and her face flashed to the hallowed look and icy glowing eyes. They then flashed to normal again.

"Kyline, Omadera fasten yourself we are travelling." Maraad says.

Kyline touched her face where Omadera slapped her surprised how much it hurt.

"Get up!" Kyline heard. She then felt the sting of a hard hit upon her cheek. She winced in pain and spit out blood where her teeth cut into her cheek. She felt her arms were bound behind her by a slimy, grotesque cloth.

The first thing she saw was cold, emotionless, icy white eyes. Those eyes belonged to a hallowed undead looking face that resembled who Kyline used to know was Omadera. Instead of her skin being a brilliant blue it once was it was a blueish gray. Just looking upon her reminded Kyline of the long dead Draenei she once saw upon Draenor.

"Finally you fool!" Omadera said. "Your little friend put up a good fight but seems to not be as good as a fighter as I previously thought."

Kyline looked upon her old friend with a pained expression on her face. What happened to this person? Omadera used to be kind, balanced and the perfect healer. Now looking upon Omadera's face there is no hint of emotion, no compassion. Just a ruthless killer. Möbius was prime example next to her bound to a chair. He was in bad shape obviously recently in a fight and lost badly. Blood was dripping from many shallow wounds and the previously healed fracture was fractured again as indicated by the large swelling popping out of his greaves.

"Oh don't give me that look child!" Omadera said harshly with an echo that Kyline missed before. "I did what I had to do. I have no regrets!"

"No regrets really? Abandoning everything you know for revenge! You are DEAD! An abomination!" Kyline bursted emotions arising from Omadera's treachery.

Omadera sighed, turned away then unexpectedly hit Kyline with such force breaking her nose and giving her whiplash.

"How dare you lecture me?" Omadera asked calmly. "You have a rage that burns as strongly as an orc warrior."

"Yet I deal with it! I don't abandon the light and become the opposite; an abomination of the Lich King!"

Omadera let out a long sigh again "Your misunderstanding would make the ancestor's stir in their grave. But that is beside the point, for you were going to kill me! How difficult would that task be with you like this?" Omadera chuckled coldly at her dark humor.

"That is the only reason you beat up my best friend and hold us in Icecrown Citadel? Even as a Death Knight your strategy could use some work. No wonder Maraad asked me and not a Vindicator!"

This was not the Omadera that Kyline knew she was an evil abomination only bent on serving the Lich King and her own goal of wiping out the dwarf race.

Omadera kicked Kyline hard enough in the stomach to make the chair slide along the floor until it hit a pillar. After that Kyline had problems breathing and safely assumed she had a couple cracked ribs.

"Now that should shut you up, maggot!" Omadera said.

"You are a disgrace!" Kyline wheezed.

"Ha! That matters to me not all that matters to me now is wiping out the alliance!"

Kyline after hearing Omadera's declaration, understood why the Council decided to take action. If she was indeed a part of such large goals, the Draenei would be blamed especially if news popped up that Maraad has been spying on Omadera. Kyline does have some reservations of whether action was needed to be taken. Omadera is one person with little authority, unless she was just a pawn on the chessboard of a brewing war.

"That makes no sense why the whole alliance?" Kyline replied hoping to wean some more information.

Omadera suspiciously looked at Kyline, gave a grotesque toothy grin and walked out of the room. As the Death Knight walked out, two more of her kind walked in one a Tauren and the other a Goblin. With the same glowing icy eyes they looked upon Kyline smirking they took up their guard duty.

Kyline felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Everything then went black.


End file.
